bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bed Sheet Ghosts Wiki
Welcome to the Bed Sheet Ghosts Wiki This Wiki is about bed sheet ghosts from TV shows, cartoons, movies, and members or fans who join the wiki can make fan made sheet ghost stories. Describe your topic The Bed Sheet Ghosts Wiki is about having fun and displaying information about Bed Sheet Ghosts. Whether a TV show, cartoon, movie or anime show has bed sheet ghosts, those are acceptable on this wiki. Members can write stories about bed sheet ghosts, a character getting stuck under a sheet, blanket, parachute, or curtain and get mistaken for a bed sheet ghost, or something similar to that. Members can also put up their drawings of bed sheet ghosts, or anything else. Also, all chats and content MUST be appropriate. Also, here are the Rules. All rules MUST be followed by all Users, Admins, and the Founder. Rules: 1. No stealing an idea, image, art, or anything else from another user unless give permission by the original creator, or by the founder of this wiki. 2. No lying or manipulating the truth. If you have issues with an admin, user or otherwise, use nice words or in a way that does not sound hurtful. Either that, or ask the founder of this wiki and you will get help. If the lying or problem escalates, the User will get banned. Lying will not be tolerated! 3. If a user does not obey the punishments when breaking a rule, they must talk to the founder. The founder will then decide if the user gets a second chance or an automatic ban. 4. No trolls allowed. If a user or troll gets out of control, they will get a warning as a second chance. If problems continue, they get banned. 5. No changing or editing pages, blogs, articles, etc. without permission. Period. 6. If a User or Admin who the Founder knows from another wiki, and who he doesn't trust, comes onto this wiki, you will be given a warning or banned from this wiki until further notice. In order for a User or Admin to be allowed on this wiki, the Founder need to trust them. Remember, trust is EARNED. 7. All bed sheet ghost content (stories, pictures, etc.) must be either our own creation, inspired or come from a form of TV show, cartoon, movie, etc. and acceptable for this wiki. 8. All bed sheet ghost content (stories, pictures, etc.) MUST include one bed sheet ghost or a character struggling under a bed sheet. 9. All bed sheet ghosts pictures or videos will be used as an educational, research, and review of bed sheet ghosts in TV shows, cartoons, ect. ONLY. 10. All bed sheet ghost pictures or videos must be clean of any blood, gross stuff, ridiculous looks, and chains and balls. 11. All bed sheet ghosts MUST look like a ghost wearing a sheet, blanket, ect. or a character struggling to get out of a sheet ... But it can easily be mistaken for a ghost. 12. Halloween bed sheet ghosts can be included. 13. Have fun and be friendly to everyone on here. Here are the Strikes for Users if Rules are Broken: 1 Strike: A Warning 2 Strike: Banned for Two Weeks from Chat and Wiki 3 Strike: A Final Warning, banned from Chat, and banned from the wiki for three weeks 4 Strike: Banned for good. No exceptions. Latest activity